


Now It's My Turn

by belovedhell



Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Sam began to tell Alec about Dean after he found an old photo of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got serious feels for this paring, had to write something down. Short though, but emotional. Comments and kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Alec frowned as he stared at a crumpled picture he was holding. It looked like him, except it wasn't. Why did Sam have a picture of a guy who looked identical to him?

"Alec, have you seen—" Sam stopped mid-sentence when he saw Alec in the middle of their room, holding the photo that made his heart ache. "Where did you get that?" his voice so low that Alec barely caught it.

"In one of your drawers... hidden way at the back." Alec turned around to peer at his lover. "Who is this, Sam?" he questioned, anger bubbling in the inside. He showed Sam the picture. Sam was in it and right beside him was his supposed twin, both smiling and shoulders around each other. The photo appeared to be taken a long time ago since Sam's hair was short.

Sam sighed, then answered, "My older brother, Dean. He died a while back."

Alec narrowed his eyes and stared back into the picture, realization hit him like a bucket of water. "No— Is that why you're with me?" Alec hissed. "Because I look like him? Were you in love with your brother?" It wasn't in his program to know that incest was remotely wrong, therefore he didn't care about it— however, Sam harboring feelings for someone else was enough.

He got his answer when Sam didn't respond. Alec felt his eyes prick with tears and his nostrils flare, snarling, "Well, you can be with him." Spinning around, he began to pack his shit in an aggressive manner. Alec only got a few shirts inside a duffle bag before Sam stopped him.

"Alec, stop!" Sam grabbed his wrist and made Alec face him. "Yes, I did love my brother. _Did_. Not anymore. I love you now." Sam wrapped his arms around him and said, "Dean is gone. He's in a better place. He's happier there. I'm happier here, being with you."

With trembling hands, Alec hugged Sam back; feeling many emotions all at ones: happiness, comfort, and love. Being with Sam had changed Alec into a better person. He was no longer a thief, he was not a bad guy anymore. Alec avoided all kinds of trouble for Sam's sake. Just like Sam stopped hunting for Alec's sake.

Both fitted together.

"Promise?" Alec felt insecure. He was born in a lab, he was raised to be an assassin. No one ever cared for him or loved him. The thought of Sam leaving Alec— or even loving someone else crushed him.

"I promise. You may look like my brother, but you're nothing like him. Believe me." Sam roamed his fingers into Alec's short hair.

"Yeah?"

"Yes. He pulled shitty pranks on me. He would eat so much fast food like you have no idea. Dean wasn't open to his feelings, in fact, he hated chick flick moments," Sam chuckled, recalling so many memories of his late brother.

Alec snorted. "Are you sure you weren't the older one?" Dean sounded like a good guy. Alec would have loved to meet Dean.

"I'm sure. He practically raised me. I think Dean would have been happy that I'm with someone like you. Probably give you a threat and say something like 'hurt my baby brother and I'll put a bullet in your head.'" Sam closed his eyes as he began to cry, a soft smile planted on his lips. Talking about Dean hurt— a lot— but Sam needed to keep a piece of Dean alive.

"I love you," Alec whispered. "Dean took care of you, now it's my turn."

Sam broke down after hearing that, even though Dean and Alec were different people they both had some similarities. Both loved Sam and wanted to protect him.


End file.
